Only a Theory
by dragonlots
Summary: Dr. Alan Grant gets to tour Prehistoric Park, which was on Animal Planet, with adventurer Nigel Marvin and later tells Ian Malcolm about his visit. Now complete.
1. Chapter 1

ONLY A THEORY 

Dragonlots aka Dana Bell

"Are you out of your mind?" Alan Grant stood staring at Nigel Marvin. Unwillingly his eyes drifted to the paddock where the two T-Rex siblings stomped around. The female, the larger of the two, snapped at the barrier separating her from her brother.

"They can't hurt each other," Bob, the keeper, reassured Dr. Grant. He stood there proudly with a smile on his round face. "We took great pains to prevent that."

Grant closed his eyes. Images of a previous such attempt whirling through his mind. He'd been chased by a full - grown version of the two youngsters, and barely escaped with his life. "I repeat, are you out of your mind?"

"Not to worry," Nigel told him. "We've taken every precaution."

"I remember someone else telling me that."

"I heard about that. Bloody mess." Nigel led Alan back to the jeep. "Wait until you see the Titanosaurs."

"The what?" Dr. Grant paused before getting in.

"Titanosaurs."

"I think they're where I left them," Bob called.

"Thanks, Bob." Nigel waved and hit the gas. "We're hoping Terrance and Matilda,"

"You named those things?" Alan grabbed his had before it flew off. Nigel drove very fast across the large park.

"Of course. Oh, wait until you meet Martha."

"Who's that?"

"My Wooly Mammoth." The middle-aged man grinned. "Saved her life."

"This is a nightmare."

"Beg to differ. This is a dream come true."

"Prehistoric creatures belong in the past, not the present."

Nigel chuckled. "That's why I've only brought back a few, to see if they can adapt. Oh," he pulled next to a paddock. "We have Ornithomimus chicks."

Ostrich like creatures raised up their heads. Some stayed in the pond and seemed to searching for food in the water. A few walked over to the fence before walking away. One had a group of young following her.

"Proves they can survive. Remind me later, and I'll have Suzanne, she's our vet, take you to see the saber tooth cat cubs."

"You are crazy." Alan buried his face in his hands.

"Prefer to think of myself as a visionary." He stomped on the gas. "Titanosaurs next."

They sped across the grounds, under spreading trees and off to a far corner of the park.

"There they are." The adventurer jumped out. "Aren't they beautiful."

Alan stood up in the jeep and stared out. A herd of the gigantic dinosaurs munched happily, pulling entire branches off and chewing on them.

"Bob gets them to help with tasks by giving them rocks as treats."

"I've seen some of the fossils," Grant agreed. "Clever."

"Let me tell you about Martha," Nigel offered. He rubbed a hand over his short black hair.

"Why don't you show me."

"Love to." He got back in, sharply turning the wheel, and barreling along. It took a few minutes to reach their destination. He waved. "Hello, Martha."

Not far away a herd of elephants pulled tuffs of grass with their trunks and transferred the food to their mouths. With them was a brown furred mammoth and Alan noticed the very attractive dark hair woman who smiled and waved.

"That's Suzanne," Nigel explained.

"I was just checking on Martha," she told them as she ran to join them. "She certainly seems happy."

"How are the cubs?" Nigel leaned against the jeep and crossed his arms.

"Growing fast." She extended her hand. "You must be Dr. Grant."

"Nice to meet you." He shook her slender fingers.

"I'm Suzanne," she introduced herself. "Bet you'd like to see the cats."

"Yeah." He hated the fact he sounded jittery. The whole concept behind this place was something out of science fiction. Or so he would have claimed if not for his earlier experiences.

"Great." Nigel jumped back in. "Want to check on our creepy crawlies in the bug house. Hope you get to see them before you leave." He gunned the engine and the jeep sprang off like a stallion.

Suzanne laughed. "Nigel is always like that. Come on."

Grant followed her to her jeep. Several minutes later they were at the cat enclosures. Awed, in spite of his misgivings about the place, Alan approached and stood staring at the two saber tooth cats.

"Beautiful, aren't they?" Suzanne asked.

"Look at those lines." He moved to another spot to get a better look. "Sort of like mountain lions only more squat. And those long canines."

"Want to see the cubs?'

"Yes."

She took him to another enclosure not far away. "They're about six weeks old."

"Was the female pregnant or did they mate here?"

"Here."

He took off his hate and scratched his head. "What does Nigel intend to do with animals?"

"See if they can survive here."

"Not open the park to visitors?"

"Well, that would be rather silly."

"You know, once this gets out, people are going to want to see them."

"Did you happen to notice how remote we are?" A smile touched her lips.

"I did."

"I think that should answer your question."

"If someone was very determined, they could still get here."

She shrugged. "I'm not worried."

Alan sighed. "What else has he brought back?"

Suzanne laughed and gave him a tour of the rest of the park. He didn't care for the bughouse, but the triceratops was a thrill. The young animal grazed on low growing bushes.

"What coloring," Alan marveled, taking in the intricate browns on the head plate.

"That changed after he came here," Suzanne explained.

They toured other areas, seeing the wooly rhino, terror bird, who, the vet told him, had a bad habit of escaping on a regular basis.

"We lure him back with meat."

"Wouldn't want that in my back yard," Grant said. "Just the height of the thing is enough to scare anyone." The bird was over ten feet high.

The large crock only deigned to let him see its eyes.

"Saved Nigel's life when Matilda got out."

"The T-Rex got out?"

"Nigel handled it." She smiled ruefully. "Her brother trashed my clinic. I had him for an injury."

"Must have been a mess."

"It was."

She finally left him with the adventurer again in his office. The thatch hut overlooked the entire park. It was filled with books on animals both past and present. A green, yellow, and red parrot shared a perch with a Microraptor.

"I've heard about these." Alan bent down to stare at the creature with its feathered appendages.

"When we saw them, they floated down from the trees." Nigel smiled fondly at the creature as he fed it a treat.

"Like a parasail."

"Exactly."

The archeologist finally asked his question to the adventurer. "What are you going to do here?"

"See if these creatures can survive in our world."

"And if not?"

"I'll cross that bridge when we get to it."

"HOW, did you get them here?"

Nigel smiled. "Traveled back in time."

"You're kidding right?"

The other man shook his head. "Like a demo?"

Alan hesitated. He'd gotten into loads of trouble from taking people up on their various schemes. Yet - a chance to see a real live dinosaur and not one genetically engineered - "Sure, why not."

0000000000000000000

"Hey, Dr. Grant!" One of the students burst into his tent.

Alan glanced up from the map he'd been examining. The Montana dig had been going on for about a week. They'd found a very promising site with the possibility of a complete T-Rex skeleton.

"Look at this!" A long object got thrust under his nose.

He recognized it at once. "Not important. Wrap and tag it. We'll examine it when we get back."

"But," the student sputtered. "This looks to be futuristic."

"Now that's impossible. You and I both know it."

"Uh, okay." The youngster plodded off.

He tilted his hat back slightly and smiled. Grant owed this find to one Nigel Marvin. The adventurer had taken here on their little in the past expedition. Now he's just lose the device someplace in his office. After all, time travel was only a theory.


	2. Chapter 2

I've had a number of people comment on my Prehistoric Park story, "Only a Theory", and who wanted to know if I planned to continue it. Originally, it was to be a stand-alone. However, this little scene popped into my head and who knows, there may be more!

Disclaimer – I write fan fiction for fun and do not own any of the characters from Prehistoric or Jurassic Park. They belong to their various studios, directors, etc.

The Invitation

Dragonlots aka Dana Bell

"You're kidding right?" Dr. Ian Malcolm stared at Dr. Alan Grant.

The two men sat in a private booth in the back of local popular bistro. Their checked table cloth was littered with the remains of their dinner, not so neatly staked for the waitress to take away.

Alan sipped his coffee. "He's as crazy as John Hammond."

"Doesn't Nigel Marvin read the papers?" Ian shook his head in disbelief. "A T-rex and her offspring caused havoc in the city, and that doesn't even begin to cover what happened to you when you helped that couple find their son."

"I'm aware of that." Grant put his now empty cup down. "But he's breeding the real thing. His sanctuary isn't anything like Hammond's."

"DNA clones or real. What's the difference?" Leaning forward Malcolm vehemently added, "Dinosaurs are extinct for a reason."

"I couldn't agree more." Dr. Grant smiled at the memory. "But those Sabre Tooth Cat cubs were adorable. Suzanne, the park vet, was hand raising them."

"You're missing the point here, Alan."

"I do have Marvin to thank for my T-Rex discovery."

"I heard about that." Ian drummed his fingers on the table. "That discovery certainly put you back in good standing in the academic circles."

With a smug smile, Alan sat back in the cushy seat. "It did, yes."

"And what if any of those creatures get loose? What then?"

"Well, we're both veterans of Hammond's failed experiments."

"Not funny, Alan."

"And Nigel Marvin does know where to find both of us."

Ian groaned. "Tell me you didn't give him my address."

"Didn't need to. You can find anyone on the Internet these days. Which reminds me," Alan pulled a card out of his wallet and pushed it across the table at his friend. "Nigel would love it if you visited Prehistoric Park."

The dark haired man stared at the card in horror. "I wouldn't be that stupid. I've had my fill of being chased by prehistoric monsters."

Dr. Grant laughed. "Well, let me tell you about the day Matilda got loose."

"And Matilda is?"

"One of his T-Rexs."

Burying his head in his hands Ian groaned.

"Thanks to the giant croc, Nigel got away and they managed to get her back to her paddock."

"Does he have anything else I should now worry about?"

"All sorts of things." Alan chuckled. "I managed to miss the bug house."

"I don't want to know." Ian flopped back in the bench. "Any way to stop this madman?"

"I doubt it."

Ian turned the card over and over in his hand. "I'm not going to visit."

"That's what I originally thought when I was invited." He signaled the waitress. "It was well worth the trip."

"Yes, you're great discovery."

"Among other things. Reminded me why I went into archeology."

The waitress filled both their coffee cups and took the wobbly stake of dishes.

"One thing bothers me." Malcolm looked Grant straight in the eye. "How'd he get the time travel technology?"

"No idea."

"I take it he didn't explain."

Grant shook his head. "It was easy to use though."

"Of course it was."

There were a few moments of silence. Ian's face grew thoughtful. "You know, I've head some rumors,"

"Don't even start." Alan had an idea what Malcolm was going to say and didn't want to hear it.

"It's the only explanation."

"Maybe, but here is not the place to discuss it."

"I agree."

Dr. Grant finished his coffee and rose. "I'll take care of the check." He extended his hand. "See you next time I'm in town?"

"Sure thing."

They shook hands and Dr. Grant left. Ian took a final look at the card, shrugged, and stuffed it into his pocket. After all, it couldn't hurt to check out Prehistoric Park.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: I am updating many of my continuing stories. My goal is to update two a week. The schedule is on my profile page.

Just a Little Hobby

Dragonlots aka Dana Bell

"I don't believe it," Ian Malcolm exclaimed as the jeep he was riding in came across the wide grass covered plain and the tall walls of the Nigel Marvin's Prehistoric Park came into view. "Would you stop, please?" he asked his driver.

The driver, a young man, who didn't look to be more than a freshman in college, braked the brown jeep to a stop. "Problem, Dr. Malcolm?"

"You have no idea." The scientist stepped out of the open vehicle and examined the surrounding countryside. Tall rugged mountains ringed in the confines of the park and he could see a river meandering through it. "You been in there?" He looked at the kid.

"Several times. I'm one of the interns working here."

"Intern for what? Dinosaur bait?"

With a laugh, the young man shook his head. "Like Dr. Grant, I'm a paleontologist. I wouldn't have traded this experience for a desert dig in the middle of nowhere."

"You're still in the middle of nowhere."

"But it's pretty here. You need to get back in the jeep, sir. Nigel is waiting for us."

"Just my luck," he muttered as he got back in.

As the jeep approached the barrier, the large doors opened and Ian tried to resist the temptation to jump out before they closed behind him. His memories of Jurassic Park hadn't faded, nor his adventure on the island afterward. He had no desire to get chased by yet another prehistoric hungry and angry reptile.

Beyond the gate the plains continued. Several smaller ancient reptiles scattered off the dirt road as the jeep thundered through. Ian couldn't tell what all the species were. He just hoped they weren't meat eaters. Finally they reached the main area and it surprised the scientist just how primitive the housing was.

"No, modern buildings or conveniences?"

"The vet's clinic and a couple of other buildings. Mostly we live huts."

"No protection whatsoever. He's crazy."

"It's perfectly safe," the kid told him as he pulled the jeep up in front of one of the huts. "Nigel is waiting for you."

"I'll bet he isn't." Ian got out of the jeep and grabbed his backpack. He'd packed light for the trip not wanting to lose more favorite clothes during a misadventure.

"You must be Dr. Ian Malcolm," a jolly looking New Zealander greeted him. "I'm Nigel Marvin." He extended a muscular arm to Ian who noticed the scares on the other man's hand.

"You're the nut case thinking prehistoric animals should live in the modern day." Warily he shook hands.

"Just a little hobby."

"Yeah, right." Ian looked around and saw a reptile with feathers sitting next to a parrot. "What is that?"

"A microraptor. He's harmless, see?" Nigel Marvin trotted back into the open hut and fed a few pieces of food to the creature. Behind the adventurer Ian could see a desk and chair, and a shelf full of books.

"Harmless?" Ian put his pack on top of the littered desk. "Last little dinosaurs I saw tried to eat us."

"I'm aware of you adventures, Dr. Malcolm. Here," Nigel waved with his hand, "you're perfectly safe."

"Famous last words," he returned. He noticed the khaki shorts the other wore. "Got many scars?"

Marvin puffed out his chest with pride. "Badges of honor."

"Until you get eaten."

"Not to worry." The other's round face split into a wide grin. "Care for a tour?"

"Sure. Why not. Better to get eaten the first day rather than getting chased for several." He picked up his pack.

"Not gonna happen. Come on."

The adventurer lead Malcolm out of the hut and the pair got into another brown jeep. Ian tossed his pack into the back and Nigel hit the gas, zooming across the grounds.

"Hey, slow down. You might hit something."

A large Tyrannosaur plodded along the road, if it could be called that, and Nigel expertly dodged around the creature's tree sized legs. Ian found himself looking over his shoulder at the extremely long necked creature.

"Harmless," Marvin explained. "We just can't keep them contained. They wander all over the grounds eating whatever takes their fancy."

"They tried to escape yet?"

"No. Bob, he's my groundskeeper, lures them back with rocks. They think it's a treat."

"Rocks for treats. Sure why not."

He got to see the giant bird and several of the other creatures. It scared him to think of what could happen if the animals escaped. "What happens if they get out?"

"Only the Terror bird has gotten out. We've learned we can lead him back to his cage with a chunk of meat." Nigel chuckled. "Oh, I forgot about Matilda, but we got her caged again. As for the others, well, I don't see they're much of a threat."

"Not exactly what I meant," Ian complained. He remembered what Grant had told him after Alan's last dinosaur island adventure. "Just like the big flying reptiles were supposed to be trapped in a giant cage and they got out."

"Sure would like to get them to come here. Think I could find a way?"

Ian thought the guy was nuts. "No idea."

The jeep screeched to a halt before a large paddock. Ian noticed the fence running down the center as if there was some need to do so.

"Here we are," Nigel jauntily said, "Terrance and Matilda."

Matilda stomped up to the gate, eyeing them through the thick wooden poles. Ian felt a sick sensation in the pit of his stomach, particularly after his last encounter with a full grown version of the same. "You named a T-Rex."

"T-Rexs. There are two."

"Do you know what one of these did in San Diego?"

"Bloody mess." Nigel winked, while a smile danced over the man's lips.

"One way of putting it."

Another of the carnivores padded up to the fence. Matilda snapped at him and he ducked back.

"Hoped they'd breed, but she doesn't seem to like her brother."

"You really don't want one of these around with a baby. Trust me on that."

"Like to hear about that."

"Sure. Can we just get out here?" His heart was pounding. He would have bet a year's salary the female knew he was terrified. He expected her to knock down her fence and come after them. "Have you got those fences electrified?"

"Nah," Nigel hit the gas. "No need."

While they raced across the park Ian told Marvin about his adventures with the T Rex and baby and how they'd finally managed to get them back into the ship and ship them back to the island.

"And I don't want to ever go through something like that again." Ian really didn't.

"Not to worry. You're safe here."

"Yeah, right. That's what Hammond told us about his park and you know what happened."

"Tsk, tsk. The man knew nothing about how to handle these animals."

"Neither do you," he pointed out.

"I've seen them in their natural habitat. I certainly know more than a genetic dabbler."

He pulled up in front of a modern building. "Our vet clinic."

A pretty woman smiled a greeting. Ian liked her short black hair. It suited her. She wore pants and a top in the same khaki color as Nigel Marvin and on the pocket he noted a patch saying 'Prehistoric Park'.

"This is Suzanne, our vet."

"Nice to meet you." He shook her hand. She had a firm grip.

"And you," she replied in a sweet accented voice. "If you'll follow me, Dr. Malcolm, I'll introduce you to our saber cat cubs."

"I can't wait." First T Rexs and now feline carnivores, what were these people thinking?

Suzanne showed him to the enclosure around back. Inside the chicken wire cage, two large tawny colored cubs rolled around, play fighting with each other and snarling.

"They're almost a year old now." She smiled proudly. "And they're not even full grown yet."

"Hate to think what they'll be like when they are."

"Would you like to see the adults?" Her brown eyes sparkled. "They're about to have cubs again."

Ian groaned. It was worse than he thought.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

He ended up staying a week and was glad when it was time to leave. He saw several batches of chicks, a couple baby tyrannosaurs, and before he left, the saber cat cubs arrived. He'd been horrified to watch everyone at the park act like proud parents every time one of the creatures had young.

"And I thought Hammond was crazy," he muttered as he repacked.

Nigel Marvin personally escorted him to the jeep.

"You know, word of this gets out, Malcolm warned, "and you'll have the entire world wanting to come here. It's all Hammond can do to keep people off his islands."

The adventurer didn't seem worried. "We are rather remote."

"So are the islands."

"Not to worry. My little hobby is safe."

Ian took a deep breath as he watched one of the giant tyrannosaurs plod by. "That's what you think."

"Nice to have you here for a visit, Dr. Malcolm. Come back anytime."

"Thanks." Ian got into the jeep and same intern drove him out of the park. Once back in the city he couldn't wait to get on a plane and away from the mad man with his breeding dinosaurs.

As he waited for his plane to board, he pulled out his cell phone and called Alan Grant. "Hey, hi, I just left Prehistoric Park."

'What did you think?'

"He's as crazy as Hammond."

'But what did you think?'

"That I want to find a nice safe cave somewhere far away and hide. I'd hate to think what might happen if they get lose. Hey, have you told Ellie about this place?"

'No. She's married and has children.'

"But have you told her?"

'No and don't you either.'

"Wouldn't dream of it. They're calling my flight. Talk to you when I get stateside. Bye." He turned off his phone and stuck it into his pack. "No more dinosaurs," he told himself as he got ready to board.

Still, he and Alan Grant would have something interesting to talk about once they met for dinner again.


	4. Chapter 4

**NOTE:** My thanks to _SotF_ for some suggestions on how to continue this little saga. Your suggestions will keep me going for a few more chapters. Update calendar is on my profile page, as is a poll I'm running to get an idea on the age of my readers. Drop by and participate and my heart felt thanks to all who do.

**Special note to flame reviewers: **_As one of my fannish friends put it - I am no longer feeding the trolls - so don't bother to leave any comments. You will be met with silence and blocked, unless you violate TOS, then you will be reported._

**Regular reviewers are more than welcome and I look forward to hearing what you have to say about this next chapter.**

Soul Founders

Dragonlots aka Dana Bell

Nigel watched as the helicopter slowly lowered onto the patch of ground near the hut area. A big grin spread across his round face as an elderly gentlemen crawled out. His guest leaned heavily on a black cane with some sort of reddish brown ball on the end. On the man's head was a straw hat and the adventurer noted with approval the other wore a khaki short sleeved shirt with matching shorts. On his feet were tennis shoes.

When his guest neared the hut, Nigel stepped out to greet him. "Welcome to Prehistoric Park, Mr. Hammond."

"If Alan Grant hadn't told me about the place, I would never have believed it." John Hammond eagerly looked around. "Looks like you've had better success than I did."

There was a sadness in Hammond's tone, and after reading about the events and the failed park in the papers, Nigel understood how the other felt.

"Would you like some refreshment or just a fast tour around the park?" The tiny micro raptor hopped onto his shoulder and Nigel absently reached into his pocket, pulled out a treat, and gave it to the winged reptile.

"Amazing." Hammond peered closely at the ancient creature. "Does it fly?"

"Glides actually. They climb up the trees and glide to the ground when they spot something interesting."

"I suppose you have an entire flock."

"No. Just the one. They were devilishly hard to catch." He reached up and took the raptor off his shoulder and placed the creature on a perch next to colorful parrot. "Stay there," he ordered.

Hammond laughed. "You seem to have better control."

"Not really." He motioned the other to the green jeep sitting nearby. As they walked across the grass he continued. "My titanosaurs wander the grounds. Bob, he's my keeper, can't keep them pinned up."

"Do they do a lot of damage?" Hammond slowly hauled himself up onto the black leather seat.

"Sometimes. Mostly their more of a nuisance than a real problem. Bob uses them to do odd jobs around the park and gives them rocks as treats. He even pulled my jeep out of a swamp using them like oxen."

The older bearded man gazed curiously at him. "You have a swamp here then."

"No. It was one I got stuck in back in the past."

"Dr. Grant said something about time travel but I didn't believe him."

Nigel smiled. Many didn't believe it and since he had no intention of sharing the technology, that suited him just fine. Besides, he could see all the horrible possibilities that governments or even private citizens could misuse it. He intended to use it only for good not to bring back great aunt Matilda who had lived her life and hadn't wanted her death prevented anyway.

"So, ready for the tour?"

Hammond sat back in the seat. "Absolutely."

They spent the day running around the park, looking at the enclosures and animals, meeting the staff who ran the park, and generally just enjoying each other's company. When the tour concluded they had a private dinner in Marvin's office.

Nigel had cleared his desk and two sandwiches which had been wrapped in plain brown paper, sat on top. Marvin had a cold beer and a goblet of white wine sat before Hammond.

With an appreciative sip, John Hammond set down the glass and nibbled on the sandwich. "I don't when a meal tasted better."

"Nothing like working hard all day to give a man a good healthy appetite." Nigel bit off a huge hunk and chewed the bread and meat. He followed the mouthful with a swig of cold brew.

"I noticed the coloring on the frill is different on your triceratops," Hammond said.

"Different from yours I'm sure, since mine are rescued from the past, not genetically manipulated."

The older man nodded. "And you're encouraging breeding rather than trying to stop it."

"Part of my park's function is to see if these ancient creatures can survive in the present."

"Had any problems?" There was a twinkle in Hammond's eyes.

"Nothing we couldn't handle." He took a drink of beer. "Matilda got out once, but we managed to get her caged again."

John shivered. "We've had more problems with that species than any other, except maybe the raptors."

"Heard about them and all the trouble they've caused. Chased your grandchildren didn't they?"

That earned him a glare. "I'll thank you not to remind me of that."

"Sorry, mate."

The two finished their dinner in silence. When he finished, Nigel waded the paper up and tossed it in the trash. He didn't worry too much about garbage, since there were workers who went through it to pull out anything that could be recycled.

"More wine?" Nigel offered holding up the bottle.

"Please."

He refilled the glass. "We had problems to solve with the animals. Martha wouldn't eat until we introduced her to the elephant herd. We also had to shave her to protect her from the heat. The female saber cat was hostile toward the male, but Suzanne solved that problem by implementing some enrichment programs like the zoos do for their big cats." He grinned. "Not to mention a tractor we use to wrestle with Theo."

"I can't believe you named some of them."

"Don't all zoos?"

"I didn't, although," John lifted his goblet, "I did often attend a hatching of a new creature."

Nigel nodded. "Sort of like being a midwife."

"I guess you could say that."

The two fell into a companionable silence. The microraptor drifted over to the table, poking through the remains of Hammond's dinner. It gulped down a left over morsel or two.

"I see what you mean about them," John commented.

The raptor nosed Nigel's pocket. He pulled out a treat and shooed the creature away. "So, tell me, what do you think of Prehistoric Park?"

"I hate to admit it." Hammond leaned on his cane. "But you're set up better than I was."

"Good enough to allow your grandchildren Tim and Lex to visit?"

The older man gave the adventurer a hard stare. "I didn't say that."


	5. Chapter 5

**NOTE: **I'm running slightly behind due to the preparing for art show and running a panel for MileHiCon. Also, I had three pro writing deadlines to meet in two weeks. I have a bit of breathing space before my next two, so I am catching up the stories on FFN.

Also, I have three spots left for anyone who is looking for a Beta Reader. Also, my thanks to everyone who is dropping by to participate in my poll. It ends December 31st.

**SPECIAL NOTE: **Christian Gate Fan has asked me to complete 'Left Behind SG1'. With her permission, I have made that announcement on my profile page and am including it at the beginning of my next round of stories. She will be reading each chapter first and will be posting them so we don't lose anyone on the alert list.

Only a Theory

Dragonlots aka Dana Bell

Chapter 5

Hammond grabbed his straw hat to keep it from flying away as the rotating blades kicked up dust. The copter gently landed in the field next to the main compound and one of tyrannosaurs bugled an objection to having its dinner interrupted.

Two young figures darted out the door and were bent partially over to escape the whirling death above their heads. Nigel waved at the pilot when they were clear and the helicopter rose, heading off the grounds.

Their grandfather embraced the two young people and gave them a big smile. "Welcome," he greeted.

Lexi looked uneasily around. Her eyes bulged at the tyrannosaur calmly munching off the top of the nearest tree.

"Cool," Tim admired. He pulled his camera out of his backpack and snapped a shot.

"Hello, I'm Nigel Marvin." The Brit gave the two newcomers a huge grin.

"Where'd that MONSTER come from!" Lex demanded. She edged behind her grandfather as the tyrannosaur turned its head in her direction before returning to its grazing.

"The past," Marvin good naturedly returned. "I have more." He looked at Tim. "Would you like to see?"

"Yeah!" Tim followed the adventurer to the waiting jeep.

"Grandfather," Lex implored.

He patted her hand. "It'll be fine. Prehistoric Park has much better safeguards than Jurassic Park."

"I hope so." She tossed her head, her long blonde braided hair coming to rest on her back. Lex smoothed a crease in her khaki pants and straightened her matching jacket. "I have a date I don't want to miss because of some runaway dinosaur." She hooked her arm through Hammond's.

They joined Marvin and Tim in the jeep. Nigel gunned the jeep and they darted over the grass land.

"So, how many dinosaurs here?" Tim shouted.

"Haven't really counted. Just enough to see if they'll survive."

"I have an island full of dinosaurs," Hammond reminded the other. "They survive quite well."

"Know all about it." He shifted the gear and sped up. "New Zealand military picked up the pterodactyls on the radar this morning. I'm hoping they'll come this way and I'll snag them for the park."

"Any idea on how you'll catch them?"

"Not yet."

"Hear that." Tim grabbed the side as the jeep bounced. "He's gonna try to catch pterodactyls."

"Great fun," Lex groused.

The jeep skidded to a stop outside the saber cat cages. The naturalist turned in the seat to address the two young people, "We've got two new cubs."

That caught Lex's attention. "Kittens?"

"Cubs." He pointed his chin. "That's our vet Suzanne. She'll probably let you help feed them."

"Cool." Lex was out of the jeep. She joined the dark haired vet and went into the enclosure.

"I want to see the bugs," Tim told Marvin.

"One trip to the bug house coming up."

000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I usually can only feed them one at a time," Suzanne explained as she took the cub on her lap.

Lex took the other and the cub greedily latched onto it, sucking noisily from the nipple.

"Don't let him drink too fast. Otherwise he'll get bubbles in their stomach."

"This is a boy?"

"They both are."

The cub's tail whacked Lex's arm, leaving behind several tan and black hairs on her jacket. She giggled. "You do this all the time?"

"Yes. They're the second set to be born here."

"They're both so cute."

"I promise they won't be in a few months."

"What happened to the first two cubs?"

"They're in a new enclosure. I'll take you over there once we feed these two."

"I'd like that." She glanced uneasily around. "What other creatures do you have here?"

"A couple of T-rexs."

Lex shivered. The cub mewed a protest.

"A Terror bird, tyrannosaurs, wooly mammoth, several others."

"Any… problems?" Memories of being chased by raptors through several buildings and trying to keep her brother alive surfaced.

"Nothing Nigel couldn't handle."

"What happened?" Now she was curious although a part of her was scared.

"Mitilda got lose." Suzanne gave the younger woman a sympathetic smile. "She's one of the T-Rexes."

"I got, I mean we, "

"I know. I read all about it. Nigel had a copy of all the records so we wouldn't make the same mistakes."

"I still don't like meat eating dinosaurs."

"You're feeding one."

Lex looked down at the kitten hugging her wrist while she gave him his bottle. "He doesn't seem so scary."

"It's all a matter of knowing how to properly handle them."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Neat scorpion." Tim watched the giant black bug with some red stripes scuttled under a huge leaf.

"We have a centipede as well. Stands," Nigel put a hand over his head, "this high. Harmless, but startles Bob, my game keeper all the time."

"We never got any DNA for these." Hammond didn't disguise his interest.

"We were lucky." Nigel rubbed his arm. "Fellow in there stung me."

"And you're not dead?"

"Suzanne said it the venom was designed for insects, not people. Swelling went down after a couple of weeks."

Tim snapped a picture of the scorpion who had come back out before darting under another broad leaf. He put his camera away and tossed his backpack over his shoulder. "Can I come work here for a few weeks during summer break?"

John Hammond stared at his grandson in surprise. "I thought after what happened at Jurassic Park you never wanted to see another dinosaur again."

"Naw. Just got me more curious. Besides, Dr. Grant went back to the island and I'll bet he's been here too, huh?"

Nigel nodded. "He has."

"If I'm gonna study dinosaurs," Tim straightened importantly, "I can't think of a better place to do it."


	6. Chapter 6

Quick Note: Am updating as I can since I am very busy with tutoring and pro-deadlines. Please, take a look at my profile page about the exciting happenings with my pro writing career. Also, please participate in my new poll. I'm trying to get an idea on how many of my Fanfiction readers would be willing to follow me to original work. Yes, some of the responses are silly, but they make a point.

Only a Theory

Chapter 6 : Not Funny

"You've been where?" Elle stared at Dr. Alan Grant shocked.

"Place called Prehistoric Park. They have dinosaurs." He sat back in the easy chair trying not to relax in her modern living room.

"I hope you aren't planning going back there." She picked up her mug on the side table and looked out the window at her son playing outside. "The man is completely nuts. Just like Hammond was."

"At least he's not opening it up as a carnival ride."

"And what happens when people discover there are real life dinosaurs alive and well in the here and now!" She whirled to look at him.

"Same thing that happened when they found out about the island." He edged forward. "The government sealed it off and anyone who trespasses is eaten." Grant smiled.

"Alan, that is not funny!" Elle slapped her cup back down on the table. Some of the coffee sloshed over making a pool around the ceramic mug.

"I agree, but it doesn't make it any less true."

She raised a warning finger and shook it at him. "Don't you _dare_ say anything to my son or my husband."

He raised his hands as if to ward off an attack. "I promise. And tell him thanks again."

"I will." She looked out the window again and went to sit on the couch. "So, what's this I hear about a fantastic find that put you back into the good graces of the archeological community?"

He grinned and decided not to tell her about 'how' he'd found the intact T-Rex skeleton. "Got a tip from Nigel Marvin."

Elle groaned. "I don't even want to know."


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note: This is the final entry in this series of crossover stories. I've had a lot of fun writing them and I hope, as my readers, you've enjoyed them.

I do have a poll running on my profile page that I hope you drop in and visit. Since I'm beginning to see professionally, I'm just wondering how many of my FFN readers would be willing to follow me. I now some of the answers are goofy, but I have good reason for phrasing the answers the way I have.

Only a Theory

Dragonlots aka Dana Bell

Chapter 7 : Proposal

Ian stood under the green and white striped awning while rain fell on the sidewalk. A puddle had formed in the middle of the middle of the street and he couldn't keep his eyes from it. His heart sped up slightly but the rain kept falling and there was no betraying sudden beat indicating a dinosaur was on its way.

He turned giving an exiting patron a smile as he slipped inside. The scent of hamburgers and fries met his nose. A hand waved at him and he weaved through the red and white checked covered tables. "Hi," he greeted as he slipped into the booth next to Sarah.

"Hi, Dad," Kelly greeted from across the table. She sipped her coke and he tried not to be shocked on how fast she was growing up.

"Hi, Sweetheart," he answered before giving Sarah a quick kiss. "Hi. Miss me?"

"Depends." His date had a dangerous look on her squarish face.

"I'm just a few minutes late for dinner." He couldn't imagine while she'd be angry over that. It wasn't like he hadn't tried to be there for her when she needed him the past couple of years. He really had listened after what had happened on that dreadful island. Not to mention the T-Rex who had terrorized San Diego.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she began without preamble.

"About?" He glanced at Kelly. She only shrugged and pretended to be watching a group of football players making fools of them selves.

"Don't play ignorant with me."

"Sarah, Honey, I have no idea what you're talking about."

She grabbed his hand. Hard. It almost hurt. "Prehistoric Park."

"Oh." So that was what she was mad about. "I got this invite and…."

"And you didn't think I might want to go along?"

"I thought all the questions you had about dinosaur parental care got answered."

"Ian!" She released his hand. "I understand the creatures they have are the real thing. Not genetically engineered by Imgen."

"Yes." He hadn't seen much difference in them himself.

"I wouldn't want to see them." Kelly pushed her nearly empty glass away from her. "I had more than my fill of monsters."

"There are still a lot more questions I'd like answered." Sarah crossed her arms over her purple blouse and glared at him. "How do I get an invitation?"

With a sigh Ian pulled out his cell phone and dialed Nigel Marvin. "You know, I have no idea if I'll get an answer. It is on the other side of the world."

A waiter came up and offered them his friendly smile. "What'll it be?"

"I want the veggie burger with everything," Kelly answered. "And another Coke, please."

"Just a salad for me with Ranch dressing." Sarah uncrossed her arms.

"Your biggest burger and a chocolate shake." It was still ringing and no had answered yet.

"Coming up." The white clad young man left them.

'See," Ian held up the phone and turned it off. "No answer."

"I want you to keep trying." Sarah used her no nonsense tone. She wasn't going to let this go.

"It wasn't that impressive." He set his cell down on the table. "Just a Wooly Mammoth, some Sabre Cats, a couple of T-Rexs."

"Male or female?"

"Siblings and one of each."

Kelly shook her head and got up. "Back in a minute. " She made her way to the back of the room.

"Anything else?" Sarah leaned toward him.

"Yeah." He reached in his pocket and pulled out a black velvet box. "Will you marry me?"

"_Now_, you're asking?"

"Will you?"

She opened it and examined the amber stone on gold. "Interesting choice."

"I thought it appropriate."

"It is." Sarah took it out and examined it. "Yes. On one condition."

"Anything." He suddenly felt like the luckiest man on the planet.

"We spend out honeymoon in Prehistoric Park." She shoved his cell over to him. "Dial again."


End file.
